Ginebra
by Aspet Saluja
Summary: Ginebra deslizándose lentamente por el firmamento, creando hilos delicados y destinados, enredándolos en medio de rosas, tan hermosas y dolorosas, que, con tan solo el recuerdo, el alma medita temerosa. Ginebra uniendo dos personas, tan distintas y a la vez, tan complementarias. IchigoxIshida


¡Hola!, bueno, este es el segundo fic de IchigoxIshida que hago, ¡no saben lo feliz que soy al darme cuenta que les ha gustado el primero~!

**Notas**:

- Personas que no leen el manga, hay una mención de una traición de Ishida para los demás, no es necesario que sepan a fondo ello. Tan solo... Ishida le rompió el corazón a Ichigo al no confiarle nada a él.

**Disclaimer: **Bleach no me pertenece, es del maestro Kubo Tite.

Espero sus comentarios uwu

* * *

**.**

**Ginebra**

Son pocas las veces en las que nuestros horarios terminan coincidiendo, andamos en mundos completamente diferentes, cada uno inmerso en lo que le es conveniente, sin preocuparse por lo que el otro hace; si levantamos la mirada y nos saludamos, probablemente es porque alguno de los dos necesita dinero y debe pedirlo prestado.

Llevamos viviendo en este departamento compartido un poco más de medio año; todo comenzó cuando, mi compañero de carrera, decidió largarse con su pareja y me dejó metido con un arriendo que sin llegarlo a meditar mucho, era mucho más de lo que yo ganaba en mi trabajo a medio tiempo. Fue así, que, gracias a que un amigo tuyo que es amigo de un amigo mío, te comentó acerca de un supuesto aparta–estudio compartido, llamaste a la puerta preguntando el costo, sin siquiera mostrar interés por algo más.

Traías el adelanto de tres meses y un postre de leche, esa fue tu manera de hacerme aceptar sin rodeo alguno. ¿Cómo podía negarme?, necesitaba el dinero y lo tenías ahí… ¡podía dejar de comer cenas precocinadas!...

Tan solo sonreíste y me miraste, probablemente buscando algún indicio que te hiciera confiar, quizá, esperando de manera taciturna una oportunidad para marcharte y olvidar a locura que estabas cometiendo.

(…)

Mi nuevo compañero, se levanta aun por la madrugada, prepara en la cafetera la mitad de una jarra con café, se demora en la ducha menos de diez minutos, prepara su desayuno y deja el arroz preparado, lee desde su teléfono alguna noticia que le parece peculiar y sale a su trabajo. Regresa antes de la una, generalmente come algo de lo que yo dejo para su almuerzo, cambia de maleta, se pone sus lentes oscuros, de marco grueso, que le dan ese aire tan especial y, sin dirigirme palabra alguna -en los extraños días en los que estoy en casa para esta hora- se marcha. Regresa pasadas las siete, a veces, antes de las diez; te ríes sardónicamente cada vez que me ves haciendo una maqueta, tan solo niegas con tu cabeza, te sientas enfrente del sillón en el que yo me encuentre y, sin preguntarme, metes mano en cualquier desperfecto.

¿Siempre tan perfeccionista?, aún recuerdo los días en los que tardabas horas en terminar una prenda o algún arreglo, solo porque no estabas conforme con alguna parte que cosiste apresuradamente.

Porque… porque tu no eres mi nuevo compañero, no te conocí el día que viniste a ver el lugar en donde ahora vives, sin embargo, han pasado tanto los años, que tan solo llegué a pensar que estaba alucinando, ¡estabas enfrente de mi puerta!, estaba ese idiota que deseaba golpear diariamente en mi época de secundaria, lo tenía enfrente de mi nariz… podía ver en tu mirada aun ese aire de prepotencia tan típica de un niño mimado como tú; pero, por más que quisiese una respuesta a tu partida el día de la graduación, tan solo atinaste a ordenarme que llevara tus maletas a tu habitación. Sigue siendo así, le das vueltas al asunto cada vez que yo quiero tomarlo.

¿Dónde quedó el Ishida Uryuu que conocí?, tan solo puedo ver pinceladas vanas de lo que era ese que de un día para otro, luego de un trabajo de historia, terminaría convirtiéndose en mi menor amigo.

No hablamos demasiado, en realidad, prácticamente la comunicación oral no existe entre los dos, si necesitas algo, tan solo me lo dejas escrito en una nota pegada en el refrigerador…, yo aún no puedo creer que si no hubiera husmeado entre tus cosas no me enteraría que estabas estudiando literatura…, literatura, aquel joven que deslumbraba en cualquier asignatura se metió en el mundo de escritos letales y anonimato en muchos ámbitos de la vida.

Aunque, las excepciones siempre llegan cuando más se necesitan. Esa excepción ha llegado hoy y está sucediendo justo ahora.

Tu y yo, sentados en el sillón que está alineado perfectamente con la televisión, ¿acaso es algo normal?

– Kurosaki –llamaste con un hilo de voz apenas audible, pusiste un six–pack en el lugar en donde tengo mis materiales para la maqueta que debería comenzar a hacer y encendiste uno de los Marlboro que tenía la cajetilla que tenías en tu mano.

– ¿Qué quieres? –tan solo sonreíste, sin decir nada más, probablemente has tenido un mal día… ¿no es así?, tus párpados te traicionan, me indican lo poco que has dormido, tu ceño más fruncido de lo normal me hace intuir que discutiste con tu padre, ¿quiere que regreses a casa? Y tú ya no eres menor de edad, no te dejas mangonear como antes, ¿o me equivoco?

– Toma conmigo –asentí tomando una de las latas de cerveza, ladeé mi rostro y te vi tomando ginebra, no te entiendo, ¿cuál es ese gusto por el licor europeo?– Un idiota como tú, nunca lo entendería

– ¿Adivinándome los pensamientos como en el pasado? –bufaste mirando la copa que tan delicada, danzaba entre tus manos– ¿qué ha sido tu vida Uryuu?

– No debería importarte…

¿No debería importarme?, claro, supongo que quieres que todos sean como tú, tan sencillos y monotemáticos, que huyen cuando se dan cuenta de la dirección en la que su vida está girando, ¿tan complicado fue el aceptar que te besé en una fiesta?, ¿dónde quedó la cara tan típica de ti?, ¿tanto asco te dio?, ¿no pudiste decirme que no querías ello?, al final, el único que nos consideraba amigos, era yo.

Ignoré tu presencia, tan cercana y solitaria, preferí no girar mi rostro para verte, concentrarme en la figura del cerebro que estaba haciendo, intentando moldear todo de una manera decente, pensando que, si tan solo me hubieses dejado tocar algo de ti, todo sería diferente.

Las manecillas del reloj siguen con constancia, aminorando la tensión tan palpable entre los dos, ¿por qué me buscaste?, podías haber recurrido a cualquier otro, ¿tan solo soy el único que se mudó a la ciudad para estudiar medicina?, maldita sea tu extraña manera de saber todo acerca de todos…

Sin rumbo fijo, mi mano divaga entre los objetos de la mesa, no quiero hacer el cerebelo, no cuando una mirada fija y seria se ha instalado en mi nuca.

– ¿Quieres que te ayude? –esa voz tan… ronca por el licor– nunca se te ha dado jodidamente bien hacer los detalles delicados

– He de suponer que ese tipo de cosas van con la personalidad de cada persona –sonreí y tomé otra lata, su cara de molestia me excita tremendamente, sabe muy bien con qué intención dije eso– ¿o no?

– Calla tu puta boca, Kurosaki –reí, reí por todos los sentimientos que se fueron acumulando desde que lo volví a ver… luego de tres largos años, el dolor y la felicidad hacen una combinación letal para los nervios de cualquier ser humano, reí al ver que su personalidad seguía siendo la mierda de siempre, reí al ver que, con ese ceño fruncido y ese movimiento arreglándose las gafas, me seguía enamorando, de la misma manera en la que lo hacía hace años.

– Cállate tú, Uryuu… al final eres el que no quiere hablar de sí mismo –un largo trago, eso fue suficiente para beberme la mitad de la cerveza, cerré los ojos y me recosté, tapándome con el kotatsu– maldito Quincy… ¿acaso creíste que no aceptamos todo lo que hiciste en el pasado?, ¿crees que cargas un pecado por la lucha de los Quincy y los Shinigami?, ¡Todos somos tus malditos amigos!, Uryuu, maldito, no confiaste en mí.

– Cállate –espetaste con fiereza– eso está en el pasado

– ¿Igual que mis sentimientos? –asentiste con tu cabeza– hijo de puta

No hubo palabra más, tan solo el silencio de dos hombres estúpidos. Bufaba cada nada, intentando controlarme, la necesidad de golpearlo seguía intacta, en mi corazón.

Un poco más de curvas en la parte superior del cerebro y terminaría…

Tan sencillo, tan letal

¿Tan difícil es amar?

En cansancio me abrumó, tan solo me acomodé lo mejor que pude, agradeciendo tener ese tipo de cosas para el invierno, me dejé llevar por el calor que desprendía el kotatsu y el olor de los cigarros, el humo adueñándose de todo el lugar, al igual que el alcohol en mi sangre.

Ese aire tan peculiar comenzaba a condensarse. No será la primera, ni la última vez.

Ginebra deslizándose lentamente por el firmamento, creando hilos delicados y destinados, enredándolos en medio de rosas, tan hermosas y dolorosas, que, con tan solo el recuerdo, el alma medita temerosa. Ginebra uniendo dos personas, tan distintas y a la vez, tan complementarias. Gracias a la ginebra, pude besarte. Por culpa de la ginebra, no pude volver a hablarte.

Tan perfecto y delicado.

Así eres tú, mi amor más preciado.

(…)

Con simpleza, dejando la botella vacía a un lado, se deslizó del sillón al suelo, sonrío de lado y gateó hasta quedar cerca del otro. Confirmó que este descansara, logrando así, respirar con tranquilidad.

– ¿Sabes? –preguntó acariciando los suaves cabellos que se pegaban a la frente del más alto – Ichigo –murmuró antes de besar al otro con delicadeza– Te había extrañado.

* * *

Muchísimas gracias por leer~


End file.
